1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayable cleaning gel composition, which is preferably packaged in a spray applicator, and to a method of cleaning using the composition and spray applicator hereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substantially homogeneous sprayable cleaning gel composition which clings to and dwells on a cleanable surface when sprayed thereon. Preferably, the sprayable cleaning gel composition hereof is housed in a spray applicator for convenient application thereof. The present invention also relates to a method of cleaning a surface, using the sprayable cleaning gel composition and spray applicator hereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several low viscosity sprayable cleaning compositions such as glass cleaners, all-purpose cleaners, and bathroom cleaners are known and used in many households today. Generally, these commercially available spray cleaners have a viscosity in a range from about 3 centipoise (cP) to about 10 cP. Accordingly, these known spray cleaners are somewhat `watery` in consistency and have a tendency to run off of surfaces that they are applied to, particularly if those surfaces are vertically oriented, as most windows are. This `run-off` leads to waste and inefficiency, and tends to wet non-target areas in application of the cleaner. Further, if one of these currently available spray cleaners is sprayed onto a flattened undersurface of a cabinet or the like, the currently available cleaner tends to drip off of that surface rather than to cling thereto.
A discussion of some known cleaning foams and gels follows.
Sprayable foaming cleaning compositions are known and are commercially available today. Foaming glass and surface cleaners do exhibit some short-lived tendency to cling to a surface when sprayed thereon and to dwell on the surface for a short time. However, foams do sag and run fairly quickly. Also, foams contain at least 15 to 30 percent air, which results in incomplete product to surface contact during dwell time, and in reduced cleaning effectiveness as compared to a product which exhibits more product to surface contact.
A cleaning and bleaching gel has recently come on to the market, sold by the CLOROX Company under the name "CLOROX Clean-up Gel". No spray applicator is advertised for use with this product, and the bleach component of the product is emphasized in the advertisements. This product contains a significant quantity of bleach and the label warns not to use it on clothes, fabric, carpet, wood, and painted surfaces, and further warns that prolonged contact with metal, old porcelain or plastic laminate countertops may cause discoloration. Applications available for this bleaching product, because of the manufacturer's warnings and limitations, are necessarily somewhat limited.
Products known generally as `naval jelly`, which are applied with a brush, are known and used for cleaning rust off of metals such as steel. However, these products are caustic to exposed skin, give off hazardous fumes, may be flammable, and are not suitable for cleaning household surfaces. Moreover, naval jelly is made up of entirely different components from those that make up the sprayable cleaning gel composition according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,664 to Corring et. al., issued Aug. 25, 1992, discloses a clear detergent gel for use in an automatic dishwasher. The detergent gel of Corring et. al. is not homogeneous, but instead contains dispersed and suspended opaque particles of an active material such as a bleach, the particles of active material being encapsulated in a layer of protective material to prevent them from reacting with the surrounding gel before use.
Many different types of cleaning compositions are available on the market today. However, a need still exists for a sprayable cleaning gel composition which is substantially homogeneous, which is substantially free of suspended encapsulated particles, and which tends to cling to and dwell on a surface when sprayed thereon, for ease and efficiency of use.
B.F. Goodrich Co., Specialty Chemicals, Cleveland, Ohio 44141 has published (March, 1994) a formulation (hereinafter referred to as the "BFG 90 cP Formulation") for a glass and multipurpose cleaner which discloses the following:
______________________________________ Ingredient Wt. % (as is) Function ______________________________________ DI Water 80.6 Diluent Carbopol ETD 2691.sup.1 0.2 Thickener Isopropanol 15.0 Solvent/cleaner Dowanol PM.sup.2 3.0 Solvent/cleaner Bioterge PAS-BS.sup.3 1.0 Surfactant Ammonium Hydroxide (28%) 0.2 Neutralizer/alkalinity ______________________________________ Wherein the superscripts are defined as follows: .sup.1 A registered trademark product of B. F. Goodrich Co. .sup.2 A registered trademark product of Dow Chemical Co. .sup.3 A product of Stepan Chemical Co.
Procedure: Disperse Carbopol ETD-2691 into DI water with moderate agitation; combine isopropanol and Dowanol PM and blend with Carbopol resin dispersion; add Bioterge PAS-BS to the mixture; and neutralize with ammonium hydroxide to a pH of 9.5-10.0. Properties: Viscosity equals 90 centipoise (cP); pH (as is) equals 9.5; and appearance is a clear liquid. B.F. Goodrich Company indicates that the following characteristics pertain: cleans glass to a sparking finish; streak-free results; provides vertical cling-doesn't run down; and reduces mist to air.
B.F. Goodrich Co., Specialty Chemicals, Cleveland, Ohio 44141 has published (June, 1995) another formulation (hereafter referred to as the "BFG 200 cP Formulation") for a glass and multipurpose cleaner which discloses the following:
______________________________________ Ingredient Wt. % ______________________________________ DI Water 92.45 Carbopol ETD 2623.sup.1 0.10 Isopropanol 5.00 Alkylbenzene Sulfonic Acid (97%).sup.2 0.25 Propylene Glycol Methyl Ether.sup.3 2.00 Ammonium Hydroxide 0.20 ______________________________________ Wherein the superscripts are defined as follows: .sup.1 A registered trademark product of B. F. Goodrich Co. .sup.2 Biosoft S100, a product of Stepan Chemical Co. .sup.3 Dowanol PM, a registered trademark product of Dow Chemical Co.
Procedure: Using moderate agitation (800 RPM) provided by a variable speed unit and suitable impeller for mixing and blending operations, dispense or screen the Carbopol resin into the DI water. Mix the slurry for approximately 15 minutes or until homogeneous. Add the isopropanol. Add the ammonium hydroxide and mix until homogenous. Add the sulfonic acid and glycol ether with minimal agitation. Add additional ammonium hydroxide, if necessary, to reach target pH. Add color and fragrance, if desired. Properties: Viscosity equals 200 cP; pH equals 9.5-10; and clarity is clear. The manufacturer offers these comments: "Carbopol resins are used to increase the yield value resulting in vertical cling when sprayed on a vertical surface. This "no-drip" action will increase the contact time of the detergent on the soiled surface as well as enhance consumer convenience."
Applicant has formulated the above recounted "BFG 90 cP Formulation" and "BFG 200 cP Formulation", and thereupon performed spray/cling tests on them. The tests were conducted, at substantially standard temperature and pressure, as follows: each formulation was sprayed once onto a vertical mirror 22 inches long by 18 inches wide from a distance of 4 inches using a model SSA pump sprayer manufactured by Calmar, inc. of Lee's Summit, Mo. 64081 having a sprayer orifice of 0.025 inches. The following results were obtained.